parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (All Hail King Julien)
Clover is a female lemur In All Hail King Julien who is Captain of the Ring-Tail Guard and tasked with protecting the king. She is always eager to put her skills to the test, maybe too eager. Bio * Gender: Female * Species: Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) * Age: Young adulthood * Birth: Madagascar * Family: Crimson (twin sister), Grandma Rose (grandmother, deceased), Grandpa Rose (grandfather, deceased), Sage Moondancer (husband), Koto (brother in-law, deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Unnamed father (deceased) * Special Talents: Martial arts, finding things, special operations, biting people to death * Occupation: Bodyguard, special ops specialist, commander, royal adviser (formerly), Queen of the Mountain Lemurs (currently) * Friends and Allies: King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ted, Dorothy, Willie, Pancho, Horst, Xixi, Masikura, Timo, Todd, Tammy, Butterfish, Brodney, Fred the Giant Scorpion, Jarsh-Jarsh * Enemies: Karl, Chauncey, Koto, Uncle Julien, Abner, Becca, Wigman Wildebeest, Foosas, Mary Ann, Karen, Doc Sugarfoot, Captain Ethan, Pam Simonsworthington * Likes: Rules, fighting, fun, her job, writing speculative fanfictions, peace * Dislikes: Her king in trouble, her rivalry between Crimson (sometimes), cheating, the way Sage speaks * Resides in: Her hut in Madagascar (formerly), Mountain Lemur Kingdom (currently) * Status: Alive Voice Actresses #India de Beaufort - English #Anita Alvarez Jimenez - Spanish #Karina Altamirano - Mexican #Melanie Hinze - German #Jessica Monceau - French #Agnieszka Kunikowska - Polish #Marlene Tabart - Danish #Katia Sorrentino - Italian #Sarah M. Berge - Norwegian #Marcela Duarte - Portuguese #Susa Saukko - Finnish #Renee Van Wegberg - Dutch Clover Played Megara in King Juliencules She Works For Hades Clover Played Ogre Fiona in Bing Bong (Shrek) and Mr nervous (sherk) She Is a Ogre wife Clover Played Bo Peep in Talking Animals Story She Is Bo Peep Clover Played Sandy Cheeks in Bing Bong (SpongeBob Squarepants) She Is A Squirrel Clover Played Beulah in The Wreck-It Ralph Movie She's an animatronic possum Clover Played Ma Meerkat in The Bobcat King 1 1/2 She's a mother meerkat Clover Played Bulda in Frozen (Princess Duchess Animal Style) She's a troll Clover Played Miss Kitty in An Einstein Tail: Quincy Goes West and Quincy's Einstein Tails She's a cat Clover Played Esmeralda in The Chesnut Quill of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl Clover Played Lori Loud in The Comedy House She is the oldest sister Clover Played Greta in Tadashi Hamada (Ferdinand) She is a mare Clover Played The White Rose in Disgust in Wonderland (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a white flower Clover Played Kaitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) She is a teenage girl Clover Played Isa in Madagascar/Dora the Explorer and Lyra the Explorer She's an iguana Clover Played Fa Mulan in Cloverlan She is a Chinese maiden dressing up like a man Clover Played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Sweetums She is a dynamite gal Clover Played Backpack in Huggy the Explorer She is a backpack Clover Played Cinderella in Cloverella She is a maid who became a princess Clover Played Alice in Clover in Wonderland (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a daughter Clover Played Tiger Lily in King Julien Pan She is an Indian Clover Played Candace Flynn in Gonzo and Rizzo She is Phinea's teenage sister, Ferb's stepsister, Stacy Hirano's best friend, and Jeremy Johnson's love interest Clover Played Ariel in The Little Lemur She is a mermaid Clover Played Belle in Beauty and the Night Creature She is a French maiden/princess Clover Played Princess Jasmine in Sageladdin She is an Arabian princess Clover Played Princess Atta in A Madagascar Animal's Life She is an ant Clover Played Tantor's Mother in Shinjizan She is a mother elephant Clover Played Jane Porter in King Julienzan and King Julienzan and Clover She is Tarzan's girlfriend Clover Played Lin in Spirited Away (King Julien Style) She is a Yuna worker Clover Played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Clover She is a Brier Rose Clover Played Female Ticket Taker in Birds (Minions) (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) She takes tickets Clover Played Misty the Llama in The Kingdom's New Groove She is Pacha's llama Clover Played Barbie in Dylan's Creature Story She is a Barbie doll Clover Played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Lemur (KingJulienRulez Verison) She is a frog Clover Played Lady Monkey in The Animated Cartoon Book (BeautifulandWonderful Style) She is a female monkey Clover Played Mimi in Pokémon (kenzcoolz style) She is a Pokemon trainer Clover Played Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel Animal Style) She is a babysitting shrew Clover Played Celia Mae in Wild Animals, Inc. (Chris2003 Style) She is a purple one-eyed monster with snakes for hair Clover Played Colleen in Road Lemurs She is a collie Clover Played Judy Hopps in Jungletopia She is a rabbit Clover Played Diane in Poppet (Unikitty) She is a citizen of Unikingdom Clover Played Giggles McDimples in Toon Story (DevonChrome Style) She is a miniature plastic doll Clover Played Elmo in Sesame Street (All Mixed Up Version) and Clover's World She is a 3 1/2 year old red monster Clover Played Curly Bear in Sesame Street (Cartoon and Disney Style) She is a bear cub Clover Played Mama Bear in Sesame Street (TheCityMaker) She is a brown bear Clover Played Taylor Holbrook in Cartoon Characters University She is a member of the PNK sorority Clover Played Rita in Private and Company She is a saluki Clover Played Duchess in The Aristolemurs She is a cat Clover Played Peg in Tigress and the Po She is a dog Clover Played Saywer in Lemurs Don't Dance She is a cat Clover Played Adult Nala in The Lemur King and The Lemur King II: King Julien's Troop She is a lioness Clover Played Jewel in Rio (KingJulienRulez Style) She is a Spix's macaw Clover Played Angie in Foosa Tale She is an angel fish Clover Played Princess Bala in Lemurz She is an ant Clover Played Neera in Lemur (Dinosaur) She is an Iguanadon Clover Played Bianca in The Rescuers (KingJulienRulez Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a mouse Clover Played Aunt Billie in Meet the robinsons (kenzcoolz style) She is a train model controller Clover Played Oliver in Clover and Company She is a kitten Clover Played Slippy Napkins in Bravest kenzcoolz warriors She is a Hi-5 Alien Clover Played Sally Buns in Sausage Party (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) She is a hot dog bun Clover Played Marina in Happily ever after (kenzcoolz style) She is a Dwarfelle Clover Played Miss Piggy in The Netflix Stars She is a Muppet pig Clover Played Sham in Himitsu no creature! She is a Cocotama Clover Played The Dragon in Ratso (Shrek) She's a dragon Clover Played Andie in The Mango Job She is a squirrel Clover Played Miss Beans in King Julien (Rango) She is a desert iguana Clover Played Joy in Inside Out (KingJulienRulez Style) She is an emotion Clover Played Featherduster in Beauty and the Lion (KingJulienRulez Style) She is a featherduster Clover Played Pocahontas in Cloverhontas She is a Native-American woman Clover Played Maid Marian in King Julien Hood She is a vixen Clover Played Mrs. Judson in The Great Lemur Detective She is a mouse Clover Played Gloria in Happy Feet (KingJulienRulez Version She is an Emperor Penguin Clover Played Tigress in Kung Fu Lemur (KingJulienRulez Version) She is a tigress Clover Played Clover in Totally Spies (Madagascar Version) She is a spy Portrayals * In All Hail Buster Moon, she is played by Pavi * In All Hail Rafiki, she is played by Jewel * In All Hail Hector, she is played by Carmen Sanchez * In All Hail Bugs Bunny, she is played by Judy Hopps * In All hail tigger, she is played by Strawberry Kiss * In All Hail King Julien (NatureRules1 Version), she is played by a Desert Cottontail Relatives * Sister - Crimson * Grandmother - Grandma Rose (deceased) * Grandfather - Grandpa Rose (deceased) * Husband - Sage Moondancer * Mother - Unnamed Mum (deceased) * Father - Unnamed Dad (deceased) * Brother-in-law - Koto (deceased) Gallery Promotional Photos Clover_Cover.png Clover_hand_stand.png AHKJpromotionalphoto.jpg Season 1 The First Time She Happens.jpg|The very first time we see Clover Screen Shot 2015-09-05 at 2.05.45 PM.png|Clover, with Maurice and a now-kinged Julien Clover covers her ears.jpg|Clover and Maurice cover their ears from King Julien's obnoxious laughing after Uncle King Julien gave him his crown. Tumblr nrtd8kpi661u6zdt0o8 1280.png|"Hostiles on the perimeter." Threat neutralized.jpg|"Threat neutralized. I repeat..." Clover and Masikura.jpg|Clover and Masikura unsure about "repopulating." Jover.png|King Julien and Clover 8djV8j4.png|"I have so many ideas your uncle would never let me implement." Clover_couldn't_wait.jpg|"I can't wait to see the fear in their eyes as they lie about how great they think you are." Tumblr nrtdhh8aZq1u6zdt0o8 500.png|Clover in one of her delusions of a revolution. Clover is ready.jpg|"As I was saying, it starts as one. But one bad mango can poison the entire kingdom." Clover Maurice and King Julien.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien Clover sleeps on the job.png|Clover asleep after being up all night long studying possible suspects. A Bigger Conspiracy.png|"A bigger conspiracy, the New World Order, the Old World Order!" Clover_furious.jpg|"The citizen who truly has it out for King Julien is..." I got this.png|"Don't worry. I got this." Clover saves King Julien.png|Clover saves King Julien from a rising balloon of Franksgiving wish rocks. Tumblr inline nhyk3m4ZCd1rvg9kl.png|"Did you know I can kill 45 different ways with just my teeth?" KJN_ep103_01142703_RGB.jpg|Clover ready to battle against Karl. Tumblr nrtdzbyfR41u6zdt0o3 1280.png|Clover and Maurice captured by Karl Tail twitch.jpg|"See that? Tail twitch. That means danger!" Lockdown related scenarios.jpg|"Nobody panic! I trained for a variety of lockdown related scenarios." Clover_behind_King_Julien.jpg|Clover gets behind King Julien against an angry mob Another waterslide.jpg|"Another waterslide? Really?" Clover King Julien bars.jpg|King Julien explains to Clover about how much fun his "peoples" are having. The Girl You Like.jpg|"New King Julien felt the kingdom wasn't limber enough." All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-5-Return-of-the-Uncle-King.jpg|"You forbade me to speak unless it was an emergency because you said that my paranoia gave you gas." Clover has fun.jpg|With a trip down the waterslide, Clover finally gets a chance to have some real fun. Clover confronts Uncle Julien.jpg|"Say that again real slow. I don't wanna miss a word." Clover inside fossa suit.jpg|"Stay close to me." Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 10.19.39 AM.png|"Admittedly, for me, danger is fun." Clover ruined the wedding.jpg|Clover allegedly punches Pancho during his wedding with Sharon. Where'd_you_come_from.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien stunned to see Xixi fly in tumblr_od0wudrrpH1uarnuao2_1280.png|King Julien makes his decision to let Clover go on vacation. Sage introduction.png|Sage introduces himself to Clover Cute_Clover.png|Clover in awe when she meets Sage Tumblr_nm8ua6gtbw1skiltjo1_500.png|"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Sage's closed circle.png|Clover is being described by Sage as a closed circle Clover's grumpy face.jpg|Clover's grumpy face against Sage's thought of danger Thatsbetter.jpg|"Ah. That's better." Sage_and_the_butterfly.jpg|"You've been talking to that butterfly for almost an hour." Clager is born.jpg|Clover and Sage fighting the fossa together Eat_Prey_Shove.png|Clover and Sage Ted_And_Clover.jpg|Ted and Clover Clover thanks.png|"Uh, thanks." Clover_and_the_gang.jpg|Clover, Sage, Maurice, and King Julien Clover's fanfictions are private.png|"My fan fiction is private, and it better stay that way!" Clover_and_Masikura_surprised.jpg|Clover and Masikura surprised at King Julien's idea of science Science has abandoned us Clover.png|King Julien freaks out in front of Clover that science has caused the kingdom grief. King Julien hugs Clover.jpg|Clover being hugged by King Julien All-Hail-King-Julien-Episode-8-Viva-Mort.jpg|"I don't know what it all means yet, but I've been seeing 'LALA' everywhere." Clover_pokpok.jpg|"I found pok-pok residue at a crime scene today Screen_Shot_2015-08-21_at_8.20.42_AM.png|Clover pushes evidence of Abner and Becca Clover_growling.png|Clover stares angrily at Becca Freaking_out_over_nothing.jpg|"Freaking out over nothing! Really!" Clover Really.jpg|"It eats nuts too?" 1469809_1428859942899_full.png|King Julien lies to Clover and the other lemurs about the Mega-Gecko Clover_prepares_search_party.png|"Listen up, people. There is only one thing to do now and that is to hunt the Mega-Gecko!" Hunter gatherers.png|"Well, it's time to become 'hunter-gatherers!'" I-think-you-should-rest-jover-38377895-500-279.png|"Impossible. I won't sleep, I won't eat, I'll neglect important personal relationships." Clover's team.jpg|"Well, I have gathered the best of the best..." Tumblr_nni9qfAPt01rkix9bo1_500.png|King Julien helps Clover and her team with finding the Mega-Gecko Lemurs vs Gecko.jpg|Clover and her volunteers go against what they think as the Mega-Gecko It's the kingdom I'm pointing at.jpg|"It's the kingdom I'm pointing at." I've got this KJ.png|King Julien ensures Clover that he has to take care of the Mega Gecko himself Whatdidyoudo.jpg|"What did you do?" Screen_Shot_2015-09-05_at_2.11.10_PM.png|Clover, King Julien, Timo, and Xixi Clover_puzzled.jpg|Clover is in disbelief that she's about to defeat the Mega-Gecko Clover, King Julien, and Keytar.png|King Julien gets inspired by Clover's thought about the kingdom without crime in a day. Clover_drinks_coffee.jpg|Clover tastes a cup of coffee. That's_a_bug.jpg|"That's a bug." Clover_and_Smart_Mort.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Smart Mort Tenpinlock.jpg|"This is a ten-pin lock. It could take me hours to get through it." Image-1428614701.jpg|Clover's face against Malagasy giant rats Tumblr oigree6MP61u6zdt0o9 500.gif Clover's Fiery Eyes.gif Season 2 King Julien plans on lemurizing.png|King Julien doesn't want Clover attacking the rope-trapped fossa because he wants to "lemur-ize" it. Clover bums King Julien.jpg|"Am I?" Mary Ann eats lemurs.jpg|The lemurs were about to be eaten by Mary Ann until... Lemurs in a pot.jpg|The poor lemurs who are about to be eaten by Mary Ann in shock that Horst is her husband! Clover with Horst, Momo, and KJ.jpg|Clover with Horst, Maurice, and King Julien Clover in a diaper.jpg|"I feel ridiculous." Clover's big grin.jpg|Clover wants answers from Mort in order to catch the diaper thief. Ted and diapered Clover.jpg|Clover having caught Ted as the "imposter" diaper thief. Clover witnesses Mort's death.jpg|Clover witnesses Mort's supposed death. CrimsonandClover.jpg|Clover sees her twin sister Crimson CrimsonClover.png|And it looks like they're getting along already. Or are they? tumblr_odbyfm2Qwm1uarnuao4_1280.png|Clover advises her king to not let Crimson stay, but he wouldn't listen to her. Clover's Monicle.jpg|"I'll get right to it. It's been great catching up with you, and I'm sure you had fun endangering the King the past few days. But it's time for you to leave." CrimsonnClover.jpg|However, despite Clover's insistence for her sister to go away, Crimson tells her that King Julien wants her to stay tumblr_o820du6TQm1u6zdt0o8_500.jpg|Masikura gives Clover advice on sisterhood. Clover vs Crimson Lumber.jpg|Clover punches on some boards with Crimson drawn on them. Clover and Maurice.jpg|Clover and Maurice are suspicious about King Julien marrying her sister, Crimson. All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-3-Crimson-and-Clover.jpg|"It might feel a bit better if I break into her bedchambers and do a thorough search. You know, make sure everything's on the up and up." Clover sounds crazy.jpg|"Crazy? I sound crazy! Ha ha ha!" tumblr_o820du6TQm1u6zdt0o3_500.jpg|"You haven't seen crazy yet!" You don't see this every day.jpg|Clover discovers that Crimson is going to marry King Julien when she finds evidence in which she thinks Crimson could demise him. Blending him up as we speak.png|Clover carrying an anxious King Julien because his 'divine' pineapple is reported missing. The Three in Mort's Stump.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice find Mort thinking that he was the pineapple thief. Pineappleofmyeye.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice finally found Mort at the top of a really high cliff with the pineapple! Fossa or really bad spot.png|To make matters worse, it looks like the fossa found them too! Jover pineapple.jpg|"We're caught between the fossa and a really bad spot." King Julien's alive again.png|"King Julien, I promise that from this day forth, your pineapple will never leave my sight." King Julien makes Clover Smile.png|"And I have money now, too. And I am so happy now, too." Maurice and Clover stunned.jpg|Clover and Maurice disappointed that King Julien is giving away his crown to Mort. tumblr_od6up1czBH1uarnuao1_1280.png|King Julien gets an idea from Clover to get a body double. Clover checks King Julien's.jpg|Clover checks King Julien's rear to see if he still has fossa bite marks to make sure that he is the real King Julien, and not Magic Steve. Can I please finish my story.jpg|King Julien tells Clover what happened when Magic Steve pushed him off a cliff. Sage on Clover.jpg|Clover being crushed by a bandaged Sage. King Julien Apeaser of the Gorch.jpg|Clover brings fruit for King Julien to throw to the Gorch which many believe to be a monster. tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao2_1280.png|"I always thought the Gorch was just a made-up jungle legend, like Bigfoot or the Golden Mango, or childhood dreams that don't end in tears. AHKJ Election.png|Clover watches King Julien try to throw fruit to the Gorch. King Julien screams in the dark.jpg|Clover in a cave with Maurice and a mortified King Julien. All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-7-Election.jpg|"What can I do, King Julien? Put me to work." On it CloMo.jpg|King Julien gives Clover and Maurice a special assignment: to find out who Doc Sugarfoot really is. tumblr_o7t01t9U981vqyy4xo3_1280.jpg|"What's wrong, little guy? Got gas?" All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-8-Daddy-Julien.jpg|Ted and Dorothy want Clover to get involved with being a good mommy for a future generation. Clover and the Egg.jpg|"My little eggy-weggy going out patrolling with mummy-wummy today." Everybody Behind Clover.jpg|All the other lemurs get behind Clover thinking that something dangerous is coming out of the bushes! KJ and Rob.jpg|Clover watches King Julien and Rob McTodd's greeting. That's So Rob.jpg|"You mean you did... that intentionally?" King's Bodyguard.jpg|"You really don't like that Rob McTodd bloke, do you?" CloMo apologies.jpg|"Maurice, I am so sorry. But, come on, you fell for that three times." Baffled Lemurs.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort shocked to see Rob's shockingly true form! Clover's secret admirer.jpg|"I've got a secret admirer?" All-Hail-King-Julien-Season-2-Episode-10-The-Man-in-the-Iron-Booty.jpg|Clover doesn't know why Sage is beside her up in a cliff in the first place. CrimsonandCloverbattle.jpg|Crimson and Clover literally fight against each other in Feartopia. Lemur sisters hugging.jpg|Clover and Crimson hug each other as they apologize to each other for fighting. Lemurs and Spacecraft.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort discover what they need to take them to the moon. Clover microphone.png|"This is Charlie, Lima, Oscar, Victor... It's Clover. Why did you leave without me?" Clover and Timo.jpg|"I definitely can hear your." Jover in Space Cave.png|Clover finds King Julien and Maurice in a cave in which the boys thought it was on Mars, but it turns out they're still in Madagascar after all. Space Primates.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort attempt to take Stanislav, the Russian space chimp, back to Russia. True Bromance AHKJ.jpg|"I'm afraid Glitter Heartz, and especially, Smiley Faces are outside my area of expertise, your majesty." tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao3_1280.png|Clover and King Julien are unaware of how Maurice has been acting lately or why that is. tumblr_p5harw1ZCz1uarnuao6_1280.png|"Mission accomplished!" tumblr_od7umx3AHG1uarnuao2_1280.png|Clover and King Julien try to find the perfect replacement advisor to fill in for Maurice since he's in charge of the Rat Kingdom now a days. Jover TB.jpg|King Julien tells Clover his idea of 'stalking' towards Maurice in order to get him back to his kingdom. Clover and Julien discover words.jpg|Clover and King Julien are both awestruck with words in the book of all the Julien kings. You can tell we're related.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice go over the previous kings that came before him. At one point, he romantically nods at Clover that he and King Julien I were related. Clover ghostwriting.jpg|King Julien, Maurice, and Mort unknowingly witness Clover ghostwriting false stories about King Julien. Clover_and_Julien_TKWWBK.png|Clover and King Julien wonder if the other lemurs want to hear more exciting adventures. KJ and Clover meet Fred.png|Clover and King Julien are both surprised to see an enraged Fred the Giant Scorpion. King Julien's stories.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Fred, and the rest of the kingdom get to hear King Julien's 'real' stories. Nice work KJ.png|"Nice work, your majesty. Although, I could have written it better." Get Todd Out Of Here.png|King Julien prompts Clover to get Todd out of Fred's way. Lemurs and Masikura meet Frank.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Masikura meet Frank the Sky God for the first time in person. Lemurs shocked at Frank.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien are shocked to see that Frank the Sky God is actually controlled by Karl! Clover who's the big guy.jpg|"So, who's the big guy?" AHKJ Ep214.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien finally come to their senses that Frank doesn't actually exist, or does he? Lemurs disgusted.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice try to find auditions for who's going to be Club Moist's signature act. Clover's BIG assignment.png|Clover's big grin when she gets her biggest assignment she has ever dreamed of! Clover can't allow it.png|"Your majesty, I can't allow that." King Julien hushes.jpg|Although Clover and Maurice didn't want things to go too big, King Julien tells them what he thinks they should do anyways. KJ proud of Clover.png|King Julien congratulates Clover on using all of her ideas his Uncle wouldn't let her implement to track down the phantom. Clover and Uncle King Julien again.jpg|"King Julien, your uncle is working with the fossa to steal your kingdom." Jover KJend.png|Clover protects King Julien from eating the soup because it's contaminated with poison. She also protects him from the fossa. King Julien is gone.jpg|"We don't rest until we find King Julien, and in the meantime, someone needs to hold the kingdom together. So, man up, wipe your nose, and try to look like you know what you're doing." Season 3 WheresKJNow.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Timo, and Mort hear King Julien's supposed final moments. Mango Shortage.jpg|Maurice gives Clover a mango when wishing her the best of luck to find King Julien. Cloverwhoarethey.jpg|"Who are they?" KingJuliensYourSon.jpg|"He's your son!" LemursReallyInTrouble.jpg|Clover and Mort are going down with the ship, while Maurice and King Julien are having their own troubles. KJ's Clover Calls.jpg|Clover and King Julien on a pirate ship. KJ tells Clover postpone.png|King Julien tells Clover to postpone all of his activities she proposed so he can catch up with his parents. Lemur friends hang out.jpg|"We're all friends, we should hang out. I heard about this great show tonight we could go to." Maurice and Clover love KJ.jpg|Clover blows King Julien a kiss during his recital. Jover DDR2.png|"Personally, I'm very happy for you won't be seeing Barty and Julienne for a very long time." OBWAT Get behind me.png|"Get behind me. It could be someone here to hurt you, King Julien." Lemurs look through books.jpg|The lemurs go through books while trying to research 'brarriage.' LG Jover.png|Clover is going to do as King Julien told her to do: wanting to know when his parents are leaving. Clover's choking.jpg|As King Julien tells Clover his plan about kidnapping his parents, Clover was kind of hoping to give them a little choke. LG New plan.png|"Okay, new plan." Undercoverofdarkness.jpg|"We go undercover of darkness." LG Jover personally.png|"I'll take care of your parents... personally." JG Cheating.png|King Julien enters Clover into the Jungle Games to cheat, but Clover refuses because she plays by the rules. Cloverputmein.jpg|"Put me in, coach. I'll lie, i'll cheat, I'll steal! Just put me in!" CEOTMK Jover.png|Clover and King Julien don't believe in Mort's tall tale of aliens. CEOTMK Hurt.png|"Are you hurt, King Julien?" Lemurs, Timo, and Masikura.jpg|"Which explains how the aliens found him in King Julien's hut." KJ, Clover, and Hector.jpg|King Julien, Clover, and Hector Clover and KJ have Mort.jpg|Clover and King Julien rescuing Mort from the 'aliens.' TBW What.png|"You framed the butterflies for a water slide attack in order to start a war, didn't you?" TBW Missing Willie.png|"He went down with the ship." TBW Situation Room.png|Clover starts her first Situation Room. TBW Jover has been warned.png|King Julien and Clover find out that the butterflies are joining forces with the crocodiles to start another war! Seeds of Peace Jover.png|King Julien serenades about the seeds of peace to Clover. FFLN Disgusted.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice disgusted at Mort's secret delicacy at first. FFLN KJ interests Clover.png|King Julien interests Clover with his Booty Doodles. CloverEatsCandy.jpg|No sooner did she tried it, she began to feel a taste sensation. RIP Booty Doodle.jpg|Clover mourning over the loss of her imaginary giant Booty Doodle boyfriend. Cloverlikey.png|"Me likey!" FFLN Gotta get more.png|"Gotta get some more." Clovereatsbootydoodles.png|Over time, Clover began to take more Booty Doodles from others. Fatcloverindoors.png|But unfortunately, this is the end result if you let Clover eat so much Booty Doodles. Fatcloverstanding.png|As soon as fat Clover hears King Julien's cries for help, she tries to save her king. Fatcloverflying.png|And yet, the magnetic force from the new Booty Doodles ingredients seem to attach Clover too. Fatclovernogiveup.png|Despite the last plan having backfired, she still tries to save her king and everyone else from getting closer to the moon. Fatcloverslam.png|So she uses a trampoline under the volcano and places herself on top of a volcano to roll herself down the volcano and onto the trampoline to save everyone. Fatcloversnack.png|"I suppose a little snack might do me right." GOML Jover 1.png|King Julien tries to calm Clover down from one of her usual antics. Cloverdoubtsscorpions.png|Clover is not amused about King Julien's idea of scorpions as the kingdom's newest defense. CloverthePainter.jpg|Clover shows Fred the Giant Scorpion the arts of her self-published fantasy novels. King Julien wants Clover back again.png|King Julien changes his mind of scorpions and wants Clover back on the force. Clover devastated.png|Clover becomes worried that King Julien is being plagued by scorpions! Tumblr odbxf4ZyWZ1uarnuao4 1280.png|"That is quite enough." Unhandmyking.png|"Alright, peace is cancelled!" CloverFieryEyes2.0.png|"Unhand my king NOW!" ROTP Jover.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice getting ready for the big Lemur School Reunion. CloMo hug.jpg|"And now we're hugging. That's great." KJ grinds some corn.png|King Julien wants Clover to grind some corn with him. Jover SD.jpg|Clover carrying a frightened King Julien at the sight of a visiting ninja. Clover as a child.jpg|Clover as a child in a flashback CloverEagerFace.jpg|Clover is very excited that she'll be attending the Tournament of the Doomed. KingJulienCloverTwinsies.jpg|In order to keep Clover in the Tournament of the Doomed, King Julien goes undercover carrying her around in the stadium. KingJulienCloverTwinsies wins.png|And it appears that they're pretty successful throughout. Clover in Frankrilia.jpg|Clover hugging Grandma Rose up in Frank-ri-la. Jover Eye of the Clover.png|King Julien and Clover Clover in a cage.png|"You're not gonna do anything but let me out. Are you, Ted?" Jover what's your plan.png|"What's your plan, King Julien?" Lemur4RFTB.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort really don't have a thing for diplomacy. Season 4 CloMo fist bump agreement.jpg|"Whatever he comes up with, we've got to stop him before he goes too far." King Julien cancels Clover's show.jpg|Clover becomes very outraged after hearing that her show "Hot Jungle Nights" has been cancelled by the kingdom. Jover TAHKJS.png|King Julien and Clover try to convince Xixi into returning to her news show and cancelling Julien-Vision. KJ_S4E2_TheNeverendingClover216.jpg|Clover writes down one of her speculative fan fiction novels of Thysander Plunderhorse. KJ wake up clover.png|King Julien attempts to wake up Clover after a large boat full of lemurs falls on her. Lemurs and the Wizard.jpg|Clover (as Thysander) and her band of teammates encounter a wizard (played by Horst) to give them a potion. Clover toothpick.jpg|Clover pulls a fossa tooth out of King Julien's booty. Clover mantacore tooth.jpg|"We've got the tooth of the Mantacore!" NeverendingClover.png|King Julien (as Squire Barnaby) and Clover (as Thysander Plunderhorse) Lemur Trek.jpg|Clover (as Thysander), Maurice, and Ted continue their trek without King Julien. Clover ready to kill Mort.jpg|While Clover was trying to finish off Mort (As Lord Chavalier Lorn von Lorn), she suddenly remembers how her story ends. Clover the Storyteller.jpg|Clover tells her story to everyone who participated to help her Acute-Fiction-osis. Especially Squire Barnaby.png|"Especially Squire Barnaby, a squire no longer." tumblr_ogqlb7SPQ91uarnuao4_1280.png|"Remain calm, King Julien. I can fix this." Clover carries Julien again.jpg|Clover carrying king Julien who tells her that his feelings have been 'eaten.' Disgusted about art.jpg|"I literally want to injure whoever is responsible for this." WhoArted1.png|Clover and Maurice go incognito. Her mustache disguise is called Mango-Painting-Loser. tumblr_ogqnubZb7y1uarnuao2_400.png|King Julien wants to find out why Clover's hand is sticky. Lemurs in a hot tube.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in a hot tub. Maurice doesn't get it.png|"My bad. He doesn't got this." CloMo TSF.jpg|Clover and Maurice search from Karl's lair to Tammy's house to find King Julien's stuffed hippo, Captain Booty Butt. Lemurs waiting.jpg|Clover and all the other lemurs wait patiently for the island to sink like the prophecy stated, but with no results. Lemurs under leaf.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort find Karl and Mary Ann working together to farm chickens for meat. KJ_S4E5_TheJungleRooster220.jpg|"These chickens are officially free-ranged." Tumblr p4ah9kyLxd1uarnuao1 1280.png|Clover laughing about a joke she was telling King Julien and Maurice. Lemurs reading the Good Book.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice begin reading the good book. Jover Right or Wrong.png|When King Julien sets up the dinner table, Clover makes sure that he does it properly. Jover TGB.png|Clover is pretty sure that King Julien's party is 'off-the-heezy.' Monsterous Manners Clover.jpg|As part of the aftermath of what the Crocodile Ambassador did to the kingdom, he even brainwashed Clover! Clover Ambassador.jpg|Now wearing a fez and a monocle just like the Crocodile Ambassador, Clover is officially working for him. King Julien Maurice Clover TGB.png|King Julien, Clover, and Maurice Clover Double Agent.png|"I was working as a double agent." Clover can you fix him.jpg|"Can you fix him? Can you?" Jover We Won.png|Clover and King Julien are surprised to see that Mort won the trophy for the Best Kingdom in Madagascar for the kingdom. Jover TK&MM.png|Clover helps get King Julien up after hearing that Pam is their new queen! CloMo TK&MM.jpg|With some serious injuries from Pam who took her out in an attempt to kick her off the throne, Clover studies who the evil mongoose really is. KJSS first performance.jpg|Clover, along with Maurice and Mort, are hired by King Julien for his new band called The New Wiper Fluid. KJSS Lemurs Four.png|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort just need some fine tune for their new band. Clover_plays_guitar.png|Clover playing guitar. Clover makes music.jpg|"All we do is stand there fake playing while Timo's stupid music machine turns our blargon into some sort of, I don't know, worse blargon!" Wiper Fluid band together again.jpg|With Clover back in the band, they decide to show the raging audience that they should stay true to who they really are. KJSS Jover.jpg|King Julien and Clover performing 'It's All Good.' Clover saves Julien Once Again.png|"We need to get King Julien to the safe room immediately." Julien_with_Clover_and_Maurice.jpg|Clover shows King Julien and Maurice a movie of Operation: Footstool. Saving Uncle King.jpg|Clover fishes out Uncle King Julien so that he knows how to deactivate Pancho. KJ_S4E9_ThePanchurianCandidate222.jpg|Maurice, Clover, Mort, and a tied-up Uncle King Julien Lemurs Four TPC.jpg|Clover, Maurice, Mort, and King Julien WOMC Lemurs Four.jpg|Clover, Mort, and Maurice stand back as King Julien prepares clones from another dimension?! Lemurs fighting against Morts.jpg|"Morts, you go no further!" Jover KP&T.png|"Come on, your majesty." More lemurs in hot tub.jpg|King Julien, Koto, Clover, Sage, and even Mort in a hot tub. Lemur Romantic Dinner.jpg|"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Clover_Monkey.png|Clover charging against the fossa. ViolentlyinLike.jpg|Clover's romance with Koto began to bud. KotoPlainandTall.jpg|"Stand down! There is no reason for you two strong, gorgeous lemurs to be fighting over me." King Julien, Maurice, and Clover in Mort's stump again.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and King Julien in Mort's stump to see what Mort's up to recently. KJC-10.png|"Maurice is gone, your majesty." KJC-9.png|"It's up to King Julien to save his own mind." Clover and Nurse Phantom.jpg|Nurse Phantom and Clover tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao1_1280.png|"You fell out of a tree and hit your head really hard." tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao2_1280.png|Clover and King Julien look at each other worriedly as they fear that the Mountain Lemurs might attack their kingdom next! Hi Koto.png|"Koto? Hi Koto! You came back! I mean, hey." Clover Feels Normal.png|"Nothing. I am feeling totally normal." Clover Banner TAHKJS.gif Clover Onit.gif All Hail King Julien: Exiled Clager butterfly riding.jpg|"Sage. You need to snap out of it, Sage!" Clager TSA.jpg|"Your guru lives on the top of that mountain?" The_Most_Eggcellent.png|Sage tells Clover that the only way to get to his guru is to fly to where he lives, but informs her that he and his hawk went their separate ways. Clager TMEA.jpg|Clover and Sage arrive to the hawk nest but realize they were too late because all the hawk chicks have just hatched! Clover trains a hawk.jpg|Clover tries to get a hawk chick to help them fly to Sage's guru. Sage, Clover, and baby hawk chick.jpg|Clover tries to ride the hawk chick she just domesticated, but Sage convinces her that the chick misses its mama and siblings. Clover in the mud.jpg|Clover becomes disgusted when she first meets Sage's guru, Jarsh-Jarsh. Clover waits in the mud.jpg|"I have come for the powerful weapon you said to possess. May I please have the weapon?" Clager and Jarsh Jarsh sunlight.jpg|"What is staring at the sun gonna do? Eh? Nothing." Bridge_on_the_River_Mort_loading_title.png|"I was so angry, and full of rage. Well, I'm just... I'm destroying myself. Jarsh-Jarsh, you're a genius." Clager mirror.jpg|Clover and Sage look into the mirror wondering if it has the ultimate weapon in it or not. all-hail-king-julien-exiled-2017-episode-4-bridge-on-the-river-mort.jpg|Clover just has to be patient to see what the ultimate weapon in the mirror is. Clager ROTLS.jpg|"According to the map Jarsh-Jarsh gave us, the ultimate weapon we seek is through this cave." Clager Happening.jpg|"I don't believe it. The ultimate weapon. This is happening." Clager Pam.jpg|When Clover and Sage enter a seminar for those who want to be happeners, they meet Pam Simonsworthington who runs it. Clover has changed Sage.jpg|"Had. And maybe we'll never get it back, Sage." Clover the Happener BYB.jpg|"You're right. I have lost sight of the true quest. We leave tonight. I just need to grab some things and I'm gonna meet you outside." Clover meditates again.jpg|"Oh. Hello, sister Pam. i was just doing my daily happenations." Clover and Pam.jpg|Clover shows Pam a demonstration of her plan to destroy Sage for the next day's seminar. Clager CF.jpg|Sage congratulates Clover for saving him from being brainwashed. Clager Fauxsa Unchained.jpg|Clover and Sage go undercover to hear that certain disgusting noise coming from someone they already met on their quest. Clager in peace 108.jpg|Clover and Sage (with their bodies swapped) thank their master for giving the rage to Sage and for giving Clover total peace. Clover angry at Sage IAF.jpg|"But every minute that we waste reminiscing is time we could be using ourselves, you know, the ultimate weapon, to get back to the kingdom and destroy Koto!" Clager surrounded.jpg|Clover and Sage got outnumbered by Koto and his band of Mountain Lemurs. Clager behind bars.jpg|"We're running out of time. We need a plan to get outta here." Cloto again.jpg|"How does your fiancee feel about that?" Clover behind bars meditating.jpg|"Okay, okay, I will calm myself, and through deep meditation, my soul will leave my body and open the cage door." TheDayAfterYesterdayAHKJ.jpg|Clover's soul tries to reach Sage's mind but Sage couldn't answer. Clover starry night sk.jpg|"Oh, my word. It's full of stars." Clager's souls.jpg|Clover and Sage's souls fight together Clover's soul.jpg|"Oi, you slankers. Leggo my Julien!" Screenshot_2017-05-13_at_1.37.58_AM.png|King Julien and Clover (plus Maurice and Mort) reunited after a very long journey since Koto took over the kingdom. Jover AHKJE.jpg|"You must get out of here." Clager TDBT.jpg|Clover, Maurice, and Sage AHKJE S01E13.png|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice Clover cruelest thing.jpg|"The cruelest thing is to let them live with the consequences of their actions." The Day Before Tomorrow.png|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort during the victory rave-up. King Julien back to normal.jpg|Clover with King Julien and Maurice as they come back inside the plane for the first time since Koto's takeover once King Julien got his crown back. Season 5 Julien 2.0 lemurs four.jpg|King Julien, Clover, Maurice, and Mort checking in on the aftermath of the entire battle when Koto was king. Clover Julien 2.0.jpg|Clover is unsure about King Julien's bright ideas to pep up the kingdom since the infamous War of the Beasts. Clover thinks idiots.jpg|"Sage and I are colleagues. Nothing else. But for the record, the people are idiots, your majesty. Incapable of governing themselves, this could end in disaster." CloverTimoXixi.jpg|"What are we thinking is a suitable punishment. Flogging! Stockade! A public execution!" Jover DJ Glitterbunz.png|King Julien and Clover behind DJ Glitterbunz KJC-36.png|Clover is wearing King Julien's crown as he tries to imitate Xixi to see what it's like if Xixi were to ask foolish questions. Clover please say yes.png|"Want me to wrap her up, you majesty? Please, say yes." Clover's tall tale.png|Clover tells King Julien and Maurice a tall tale of the Night Creature (aka King Julien II). Clover's tall tail cont.png|"He didn't come all this way from partying, your majesty. King Julien II was cursed!" NightCreaturesCloversStory.jpg|Clover also tells how her Grandma Rose was involved into killing the Night Creature. Clover holding Mort.jpg|Clover holding Mort at the arrival of King Julien's parents. Clover NiCr.png|Clover is given a super scary assignment to take down the Night Creature the next time it haunts the kingdom. all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-3-night-creatures.jpg|Clover is on the prowl looking for the Night Creature. Jover TITD.png|King Julien and Clover in the desert trying to find Bricardo's to find Maurice and get the KJ Mystery Solving Five back together again. AHKJ S05E05.jpg|Clover, Eloise, and Maurice AHKJ Squad Goals.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Maurice, and now joining the kingdom's entourage, Todd, strolling down the jungle. Clover Eloise.jpg|Maurice, Clover, and Eloise Clover eating popcorn.png|"Well, I'll be a hairless Parson's monkey. I've got to tell the others." OneMoreCupPart2.jpg|"I guess tea affects him differently." Cloverbongos.jpg|In a fantasy retro montage, Clover plays a conga. BrusbyBruce.jpg|"Uh, as soon as you signed that contract, Your Majesty, and Bruce started installing his giant megastores." Clover gets super excited.png|Clover gets very excited about a plan that will fool Karl's brother, Bruce, involving a supply line disruption. Jover sharing a joke.png|"You know, if this works, we're finally gonna have enough surplus mangoes to trade for some real weapons. I heard the crocodiles have gotten their hands on a drone." There_Will_Be_Juice.png|Maurice, Mort, Timo, and Clover are surrounded by falling mangoes, thanks to the organic plant food King Julien recently found. all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-7-there-will-be-juice.jpg|Clover, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Pancho, and Timo Jover TWBJ.png|King Julien helping a dazed Clover after rescuing her from getting her energy absorbed by the Giant Mango that once came to life, and now deceased. Jover TWBJ02.png|Clover getting King Julien to Dr. S's cave after feeling exhausted from a long fruity story. CloKJMoBJ.jpg|Clover, King Julien, and Maurice during the Academic Tournament. Cloverherestheproble.jpg|"Here is the problem, your majesty. This is the textbook our kingdom learned from. Notice anything?" all-hail-king-julien-season-5-episode-8-blackboard-jungle.jpg|Clover, Tammy, and Butterfish Lemurs undercover like penguins.jpg|Pancho, Clover, and King Julien go undercover to retrieve the notes so they can quiz Todd for the academic. tumblr_p0q4fzssN21uarnuao4_1280.png|King Julien and Clover during the academic tumblr_p0pwgoxLdu1uarnuao4_1280.png|"I can't believe we pulled this off. I mean, sure, what we did was horribly dishonest, and a child was kidnapped by a radical fringe group in the process. But we really might win this thing!" AHKJ Jover LOTFF.png|King Julien and Clover couldn't wait to see who's going to be elected as the new Prime Minister of Mangos. Cloveritstrue.jpg|"It's true, your majesty. I've been polling people all morning." tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao1_400.png|King Julien and Clover give themselves an idea that just might make Mort feel shamelessly exposed in a horrible way. tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao4_1280.png|So they went out to record Mort doing something in the toilet hut that might just change everything. tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao4_400.png|And when it's ready to be shown, they disguise themselves as Chair-Lemur-Table and Mango-Painting-Loser to present it to the public. tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao1_1280.png|But when they see everyone else but Maurice dancing along to the video of Mort dancing in the toilet hut, how will they ever redeem Maurice? tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao1_1280.png|King Julien rescuing Clover from being fruit fly larvae a la carte. tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao2_1280.png|King Julien and Clover feel glad for Maurice for saving the kingdom from the fruit flies and that they're bound to pick Maurice as Prime Minister of Mangoes. Joveratthetable.png|As contestants at Karl-Con, King Julien and Clover must not eat anything if either of them want to be King Julien's arch-nemesis. JoverKM.png|King Julien and Clover have to escape from Karl's clutches if they don't want to be eliminated just like a few unlucky contestants. Joverbehindtheseams.png|King Julien and Clover look from underneath to see that Pancho and Andy Fairfax have failed to escape. Joverinfrontoftheseams.png|So they decide to not use that escape and find a different exit. KJC-34.png|King Julien and Clover fell into a field of flowers in which its part of the Karl-brynth. KMgetbehindme.png|Clover wants King Julien to get behind her when the danger strikes in front of them. Jovercharging.png|Clover grabs King Julien to avoid the flying robots who are trying to destroy the two lemurs. Joverdesertsun.png|King Julien and Clover in a desert quicksand with mechanical cactuses moving towards them. KJC-33.png|King Julien and Clover have survived the moving cactuses and giving a laugh, assuming that the worst is over, or is it? Jovervictory.png|King Julien and Clover giving each other a high five while doing a victory dance after the Karl Star has been blown up. Crookedlemurandabat.jpg|"Pancho, Andy, you're under arrest for violating rule #172." Cloverarrestshector.jpg|Clover arrests Hector for violating the unquestionable rule #68. KJC-28.png|King Julien and a now-more-brawnier-than-ever Clover devise a new plan to defeat Uncle King Julien. Jover Zora.png|King Julien and Clover find out that Zora is in true love with someone else. Cloverismarryingsage.jpg|"But he says he has something important he wants to tell me. What else could it be?" Joverredonkulous.png|When Clover announces that she's marrying Sage, King Julien doubts that it will happen. Joverifimarrysage.png|"King Julien, if I marry Sage, that means I'm his queen... Clovercantlikemeanymore.jpg|...which means I can't live here anymore." ClagerTEIN.jpg|When Clover gets to the Mountain Lemur kingdom, Sage tells Clover that he is getting married too. But to whom is he getting married to? Cloverisnotmarryingsage.jpg|After a long competition against Crimson over whoever marries Sage, Clover decides to return back to her job as Captain of the Ring-Tail Guard. CloverTEIH.jpg|Clover surprised to see Crimson outside the toilet hut. Cloverhatesdresses.png|"Oh, thank you. Actually, I hate it, but..." Jovernotinyourcondition.png|King Julien doesn't want Clover to walk down the aisle so that she doesn't want to know where Sage is. The End is Here.png|To halt the wedding until Sage walks down the aisle, King Julien decides that he has to make an announcement. Weddingcloversmiling.jpg|Clover smiles during the wedding JoverTEIH.jpg|Because King Julien is giving his speech about how much he loves her. Joverfinalhug.png|Clover gives her goodbye hug to King Julien. JoverTEIH2.png|Now that the speech is over with, it's just in the nick of time for Clover's groom to be walking down the aisle now. JoverFrankensage.png|King Julien introduces Clover to FrankenSage. Joverpostfrankensage.png|King Julien and Clover after FrankenSage blew up! Other Clover the Mermaid Lemur.png|Clover as a mermaid Merlemur.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lemurs Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Orange Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Strict Characters Category:Detectives Category:Netflix Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Love Interests Category:Fighters Category:Officers Category:Characters who jump Category:Characters who wear diaper Category:British accented Characters Category:Redheads Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Brave Charaters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Granddaughters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Characters with Monocles Category:Spies Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Clever Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Powerful characters Category:Quick character Category:Power-type Characters Category:Characters who almost Fall to Death Category:Heroic Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Weird Characters Category:Comedians Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Captains Category:Agents Category:Bodyguards Category:Accident prone Characters Category:Security Category:Story Writers Category:Comedic Characters Category:2014 introductions Category:Characters with a disability Category:Characters with a tragic past Category:Policewomen Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Law Enforcers Category:Adults Category:Wild Animals Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters with attitude Category:27 year olds Category:Peaceful Category:Rage Category:Weirdos Category:Characters who get picked on Category:All Hail King Julien Characters Category:Characters voiced by India de Beaufort Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who fainted Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Good Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Sassy Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Savers Category:Investigators Category:Biters Category:Fun Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Nosy Characters Category:Sailors Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cheaters Category:Cops Category:Interrogators Category:Characters who meditate Category:Girls Category:Characters who got tripped Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Angry Heroes Category:Malagasy Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Green Eyes Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:King Julien and Clover Category:Creepy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Crossdressers Category:Jerks Category:Innocent Characters Category:Freaks Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Anti-Villains Category:Strong Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Hunters Category:Guitarists Category:Annoying Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Adorable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Cynical Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Artists Category:Characters who get arrested Category:Rappers Category:Tomboys Category:Married Characters Category:Wives Category:Loves Category:Universal Kids Characters Category:Hot women Category:Women Category:Queens Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Primates Category:Prosimians Category:Non Villains Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Wild Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Musicians Category:Control Freaks Category:Nincompoops Category:Wacky Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Idiots Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Animals Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Lovable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Adventurous Characters